FAIRY TAIL: Wendy Marvell's Castle Island
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: [The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell]. Wendy Marvell has suffered a curse to her body and she is forced to leave behind Fairy Tail in search of a cure. With her only companion, the Exceed Carla, she travels across oceans and lands to a city called Moonbay. There, she will find the hope to resolve her curse - but gets caught in a series of misadventures in a new reality of magic.
1. NEW ROAD

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~00~**  
 _ **'New Roads'**_

* * *

"Come on, Carla. We have a train to catch."

"Wendy. Please reconsider! We can't just leave everyone like this!"

"We're not leaving. We're going on a mission right?"

"That's exactly the problem. You never lie."

"…"

"Wendy. You should tell everyone properly."

"… I did. I told Master, Miss Mirajane, and everyone else that I would be away on a request in another town. Alone."

"Wendy!"

"Carla. I can't tell anyone about the curse I caught several days ago."

"…"

"… I'm… really scared of losing them because of this curse… Neither can I bear to see their frightened faces whenever it acts on my body."

"…"

"… If you wish to stay behind at the Fairy Tail Guild, I won't blame you."

"Who do you think I am, Wendy Marvell. I am Carla, your Exceed and partner for life. To abandon you in this painful state will not only damage my pride, but leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"… Then… Let's face this curse together. Carla."

"I will always follow behind you, Wendy."


	2. ARRIVAL AT MOONBAY

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~01~**  
 _ **'Arrival at Moonbay'**_

* * *

At a certain train station in another city, a certain girl gave an excited cheer.

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"W-Wendy! I told you to watch your step! Really!"

Lying across the station floor was that certain girl, her face buried into the concrete and body splayed open. A child following his mother by the hand, chewing on a lollipop, asked his mother if the girl was trying to swim or something. As if to save some face for that certain girl, the mother just tugged her child along and planned to spank him later.

"… I'm sorry, Carla."

"How many times do I have to tell you. You're too clumsy."

"Uuuu."

The girl raised her head, dirt covering her small face and dust staining her long ocean-blue hair.

"Gyaah! M-mister! P-please don't step on my hair!"

"H-how dare you do that to a lady! And you call yourself a gentleman! Guraaaaah!"

Following that girl who laid across the floor, was a white cat the size of a handbag. It had long eye lashes, a haughty expression, and walked on its two hind feet. Strangely, it was wearing a miniature traveling dress and spoke in fluent English. It was as if it pretend it was a human being.

That cat who pretend being a human being leapt up to scratch a stranger in the face.

"Uwaaaaah! C-Carla! No! Stop! You can't do that to the people in this city! I-I'm so sorry, Mister!"

"Wendy! Why are you apologizing!? He stepped on your hair and completely ignored your fall! How in the world can he call himself a gentlemen with a vile act like that! Let me scratch his face so more!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

The little girl who started her long adventure with a clumsy trip on the last step of the train stair wrestled with her pet cat that walked and talked like a human with a girl voice.

Their names were Wendy Marvel and Carla. They hail from a Mage Guild called Fairy Tail, in the nation of Fiore.

"Wendy. Where did you take us, exactly?"

"… I think it was called Moonbay."


	3. FEUDAL AND STEAM

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~02~**  
 _ **'Feudal and Steam'**_

* * *

Moonbay* was a simple city.

The best way to describe it, would be to imagine a Japanese Feudal Town made of Copper and Steel. The skies were blanketed by the breath of manufacturing steam that were exhaled from nearby factory plants that resembled bricks covered in glistening green moss.

There were many Japanese style castles all over the city, on up a 5 story mountain, one down next to a 10 mile long ravine, on top of a special bridge that let a football field wide river flow right under it, another that sat on a dangerously thin quartz pillar that tried to raise its weight into the sky, and so on.

Strangely, the residents all wore regular medieval style western clothing. A bit of a mismatch, if one would say.

And everything sat next to an Emerald Bay, in the shape of a lovely crescent moon.

That was what Moonbay was. A city completely different than Fiore.

And the reason why a girl from the Nation of Fiore, from the Guild called Fairy Tail, arrived in this completely different city was clear.

"I need to figure out a way to get rid of the curse that's stuck in my body. I've heard there's this legendary item that resides in Moonbay, or at least around the area."

"You keep saying that, but never once told me the details of this legendary item. What exactly is it called?"

"…"

"… Don't tell me. The second you found some minor details that could be related to your curse, you blindly came here."

"… I'm sorry Carla. I'm not very good at planning aren't I?"

"We left Fiore and traveled on 5 different trains and two cross-continental ships for a wild goose chase!?"

"I-I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…"

Regardless of her reason, ignoring her inspiration of crossing various places to arrive in a new world, there was something she could not let go.

Wendy Marvell wanted to find hope, and Moonbay was the only city that had it.

"D-don't give up, Carla."

"Say that again after you wiped the crocodile tears off your face!"


	4. HAPPY THOUGHTS

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~03~**  
 _ **'Happy Thoughts'**_

* * *

Wendy Marvel was cursed. It was due to a recent incident with a request she had taken back in Fiore. Despite clearing the obstacle in the form of a giant mutant Rat in the form of a Tentacle Beast that can shoot hundred of needles and spores, the Mage from Fairy Tail suffered a setback.

She ran into a curse. Worse, she couldn't figure out what origin it was. Even if she went to search for Magic Doctors in secret, and even seeking out the aid of Poluska, her curse was a secret no one could decipher.

Wendy kept it that way from everyone.

"I have to find the cure. Or else this curse will grow and devour me."

"D-don't say such depressing comments, Wendy! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!"

"Uuuuh. I don't want everyone in Fairy Tail to see me as a monster!"

"I said Happy Thoughts!"

While walking through the city of Moonbay, a Japanese Feudal Town made of Copper and Steel and shaded by white steam, Wendy Marvell hung her head as she pushed herself through the busy crowd. It looked like it was almost afternoon. More and more bodies were beginning to fill the street for the lunch hour.

"… Carla. I'm hungry."

"You just said don't give up!"

After the white cat the size of a handbag let out that scream, both Wendy and Carla's stomach sung a lamenting growl.

"… Why don't we try those steamed meat buns? I've never seen them in Magnolia before."

"F-fine. But after we eat, we get straight back to work."

"Okay~!"

"You changed moods so fast!?"

And so, the Mage and cat dash off to a nearby food stall to buy themselves a delightful snack.


	5. DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~04~**  
 _ **'Dragon Slayer Magic'**_

* * *

"Nooooooooo! P-please give me back my money! I'll starve and be homeless without it!"

Wendy Marvell was supposed to buy lunch for herself and Carla. However, right off the bat she entered a stereotypical scene for a newcomer in a new city.

Her purse got stolen. Worse, it had all of her traveling and living expenses in there.

Carla would yell at her at this moment. However, the cat ended up tripping into a chicken basket and got separated from her friend.

Wendy did not realize that. Until now.

"Ca-Carla! Run away of he'll cut you… Ah."

The girl from Magnolia realized her friend was missing when she ended up cornered in an alleyway by the robber and his five comrades in crime. It happened so suddenly, even she didn't know how she went from chaser to chased.

"S-stay away!"

Or what, you'll cry.

"S-S-Sky Dragon's—"

... Heh?

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

 ***FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!***

A cannon of air shot into the thugs. That was the best way to describe it without throwing in the laws of physics and thermodynamic theories into the scene.

That was because Wendy Marvell was a Mage from the Guild called Fairy Tail (Demons/Monsters/Destroyers). Her specialty was Wind Magic. Also, she was what is known as a Sky Dragon Slayer.

"… I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Seeing the destruction she summoned from a concentrated magic shout, busted brick wooden, spilt trash, and mangled bodies, the little girl could not help a small yelp of her own level of destruction.

"… Ah."

Another sound was made.

This time, it was because Wendy stared at the hand of the robber who stole her purse that held her living and travelling expenses.

There was a broken string in his hand. Nothing else. The purse was blown away in the attack. She didn't know where it flew off to.

"...,...,...,...,...,...,...U...uuuh... Miss Mirajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!"

Crying out a certain name for no reason, Wendy Marvell curled up on the ground and cried.


	6. CASTLE ISLAND AVALON

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~05~**  
 _ **'Castle Island Avalon'**_

* * *

"… What do I do? I lost my money. Carla's missing. And I'm lost… and hungry… This is terrible."

"….. Want me to adopt you?"

While curled up in a street next to a restaurant that sold things that smells of roasted duck, grilled pork, and teriyaki eel on rice, Wendy Marvell snapped out of her depressed state.

Someone had approached her and she had not noticed. She was a little girl in a foreign city, no money and no friend. She was in a vulnerable state where she could be taken advantage of.

And this boy in a poncho grinned as if he agreed in taking full advantage of this situation.

"Hey-yoooo. They name's **Avalon Railburn***. Named after the Castle Island that forged the legendary Excalibur and where the Great King Arthur was laid to rest. What's your name, cutie?"

"…"

"… What? Don't girls like you normally slap me in the face for flirting with them?"

"You called me cutie?"

"… Did… I not?"

"Why?"

"… Good question."

The boy in the poncho, a complete stranger, just sat down next to Wendy Marvell on the street corner and struck a Rothion the Thinker Pose.

"Why did I call you cutie?"

"… Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"… Aha! I know! I'm trying to cheer you up! Yup."

Wendy Marvell stared at the boy in the poncho. No matter what anyone says, he looked and sounded like a complete idiot. There was somewhere in the back of the girl's mind who agreed.

"Hungry?"

"I lost all my money."

"Gambling addiction?"

"N-no!"

"Meh. Worth a shot."

"A-are you trying to guess my situation as if it was a game show?"

"… Heh-heh."

The boy in the poncho, calling himself Avalon Railburn, suddenly flattened his hand covered in fingerless gloves across Wendy Marvell's head.

"It's my treat."

"…"

The second he said those words, it triggered a monster in the shy girl's heart. She ended up towing him into the restaurant that sold things smelling of roast duck, grilled pork, and teriyaki eel on rice.

"... Hmm. I should be regretting this decision, shouldn't I?"

"*Cough* *Cough*. A fifth bowl of rice and more Oyster Steamed Buns please!"


	7. NEW FRIENDS

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~07~**  
 _ **'New Friends'**_

* * *

"… Fairy Tail?"

"Mmm-bgf—ffu-mmm…"

"… You got some on your cheek."

Avalon Railburn volunteered to wipe some of the strawberry-colored sweet and sour sauce that landed on Wendy Marvell's stuffed face. She was a small girl, who looked no older than 14, yet she ate eight times her body mass in the restaurant.

Steam Meat Buns. Roasted Peking Duck. Pork Dumplings. Chicken and Garlic Gyoza. Fried Eel in Oyster Sauce on Rice. Stir Fried Noodles with Squid Strips. Deep Fried Lamb. The works.

"… What's a Mage Guild?"

Avalon Railburn, a boy who wore a poncho, said that question the most innocent way possible. Wendy Marvell just stopped eating her food to stare at him as if he suddenly free three heads and a snake tail.

"You… don't know what a Mage Guild is?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know what a Mage is, but what's a Guild?"

"That's where Mages gather together in a building and find work."

"… Oh! You mean like the Magic Clubs that rich girls go to after school, right?"

"… Heh?"

The piece of deep fried lamb meat slipped from Wendy's fork. She didn't care, she could only stare. Meanwhile, Avalon was taking a bit from his Roast Duck Leg, which he would claim it tasted like chicken.

"Yeah. It's those special activities groups that girls from rich family would often attend. They focus on using magic as an art or training for sports. Which type is your club? The Sexy Swimsuit Club? The Sexy Flower Arrangement Club? The Sexy Tea Ceremony Club."

"W-w-wait, wait, wait! Th-that's not the type of Guild I come from! An-and why did you add 'sexy' in all of them!?"

"Meh. Sounds better to the ears, don't you agree?"

"N-no. I-it's embarrassing."

Wendy Marvell tried to change the subject by drinking her Oolong tea to calm her nerves.

"I'm from Fairy Tail. A Mage. I take requests handed in by the city of Magnolia, and we do our best to fulfill them by using our magic. It could involve fighting a monster, fixing a problem only Mages could deal with, or acquire something that a regular traveler could not obtain easily."

"…"

"Wh-why are you giving me that look? W-was my explanation boring?"

"Nah. It's what you Mage Guild guys do on a daily basis is what's boring."

"I'm hurt!"

"Where? Do you want big brother to rub the pain away?"

For once, Wendy Marvell played with her food and it involved throwing it at Avalon's face.


	8. SAMURAI SYSTEM

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~08~**  
 _ **'Samurai System'**_

* * *

"… S-Samurai System?"

"Hmm. Essentially, Moonbay runs on that Class Order. All Mages are like Samurais. You've heard of a Samurai, right?"

Avalon Railburn continued the conversation with Wendy Marvell. After he had excused himself to the bathroom to get the Stir-fried oil and deep-fried donut fat from his face and poncho, he came back to sit down as if nothing happened.

"You see. Mages gain special class privileges in this town. First of all, they're higher up on the chain and they get paid quite well."

"Th-there's no Guild or Guild Management system to run them?"

"Not really. You mentioned you had a Mages' Council to organize these Guild Clubs and Mages, right? Well, we have a Mage Grand Master who oversees the activities of every Mage in Moonbay. There really isn't a single group who takes them in, rather, they walk around independently. That is, unless you serve a Field Lord."

"F-Field Lord? P-please slow down. I-I can't keep up with your logic!"

Wendy quickly had to pause the conversation, to let the new information sink into her brain, and helped the processing speed by intaking more sugar content for her mind. In other words, she went back to stuffing her face full of crispy Squid Rings and Pork Dumplings.

Avalon liked this small girl's gusto, so he complimented her by rubbing his hand onto her small head. The girl from Magnolia twitched when she realized his hands still had some duck grease on his fingers.

Then, their serious conversation of different Mage Culture continued. But first.

"I'm bored of explaining the details. Why don't I demonstrate? "

"Heh?... HEH!?"

Wendy Marvell first gave a curious sound when she watched Avalon Railburn leave his seat to approach another table consisting of a group of men. Without warning, he decked the scrawniest looking young man of the group with a glowing fist. That's when the girl shrieked the second sound.

"How dare you mock my poncho, mongrel! I am a Mage who serve the Feudal Lords of this city! I have the power to cut you down and the law cannot touch me! Now prostrate on your knees and beg for forgiveness, low class!"

"M-Mister Avalon! Th-that's too much for a demonstration! His face is bleeding and it won't stop!"


	9. MOONBAY MAGES

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~09~**  
 _ **'Moonbay Mages'**_

* * *

"… Why did this happeeeeeeeeeeen!?"

"What are you crying about? I'm the guy who decked the Field Lord's second son, not you. Besides, he didn't look like a nobleman, so how could I tell his rank trumps me as a Mage."

In the city of Moonbay, a certain boy in a poncho was carrying a certain girl on his shoulder. They were running away from a group of men who wielded sharp swords and various destruction spells in their palms.

Wendy Marvell did not have any money. Her purse got stolen and it ended up being thrown away in battle. Avalon Railburn was a Mage of Moonbay, something like a Samurai-level person in a feudal-style city. He too didn't have money. Not because it was stolen or thrown away in a brawl or whatever. Rather, he didn't have any in the beginning.

This was not only a dine and dash, but the Moonbay Mage Avalon 'insulted' a someone who was 'above' the Samurai rank back at the restaurant. Now, they were running from a crime and for their lives.

"I don't want to grow up to be a criminal!"

"Don't worry. Don't worry. Big brother will give you solace."

"D-don't pat my bottom to comfort me like that! I-I'm not a crying baby!"

As they exchanged dialogue like two lovers in an elopement (really not true), they evaded sword slashes and fireball bombardment from their pursuers.


	10. BELLS AND KITTENS

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~10~**  
 _ **'Bells and Kittens'**_

* * *

Carla was lost. Period.

"Wendy! Where are you!? Gaaah! I wish she could have one of those magic-chip devices that you could hide in the fur of pets and trace after them with a magic tracker. Wendyyyyyyyyyy!"

The white cat the size of a walking handbag groaned as she continued to cry out at the top of her lungs. All the while, she gained stared after stares of random citizens who watch this walking and talking cat pass them by as if pretending to be a fellow human.

"… No good. At this rate, it will take too long to find the poor girl. And she hates being alone. Looks like I need to stretch my wings."

Carla was a special type of cat. She was known as an Exceed, sentient beings who resemble cats but act like a regular human. Dress, behaviour, speech, they could mimic a human's perfectly. They could also use magic.

Notably, they can sprout a pair of magic bird-wings on their small back and fly. It was very convenient.

"Now, where should—"

"Oh! A flying cat! So rare!"

"… Heh?"

Carla tried to fly off, only to have her body go nowhere and her tail hurting. It felt like someone grabbed her tail and held her down like a balloon.

"… Little girl! Don't grab a maiden's tail so casually like that!"

"Can I keep you!? I really love your wings! Oh! I have some milk in a carton. Do you want some?"

"Are you treating me like a real cat!?"

There was a girl who looked no older than 10 who held Carla like a carnival balloon by the tail. She had cropped blond hair, a set of copper headphones around her neck, and a simple stuffed vest along with a small round face. Every time someone looked at her, they suddenly get a refreshing feeling. It was no different than chewing on mint gum.

"My name is Mint Bell. Can I call you Darjeeling?"

"No. My name is Carla. I'm not a pet. I'm just lost. I'm looking for my friend. She's a girl who is a head higher than you, with long ocean-blue twintails, and carries a Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder. Have you seen someone like that?"

"Here, Darjeeling, Darjeeling. Chi-chi-chi. I've got a leek stick for your to play with."

"Are you even listening to me!?"

The girl who looked no older than 10 and gave people a refreshing mint feeling whenever they look at her, just smiled.

"Of course, I can hear everything. Even the selfish whisper in your voice."

"…"

"Don't worry. You're not an evil person. So let me take you home. Papa definitely wouldn't mind if you show that you can talk to him like a lady."

"Please listen to me properly, little girl!"

And so, Carla continued to argue with the merry-go-round Mint Bell while the latter held the former down like a carnival balloon.


	11. STRAWBERRY CHURROS

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~11~**  
 _ **'Strawberry Churros'**_

* * *

"I see now. You came from another city of another nation, got lost and separated from your best friend, and you're trying to look for her before she hurts herself."

"Finally, you're talking my language."

Mint Bell tilted her head with an innocent smile, not at all phased by Carla's heavy expression and he furrowing of her eyebrows.

The two had taken their conversation to a nearby dockyard. The pier was made of stainless steel and decorated with copper. The ships that parked there were either iron merchant ships or steel warships that flew various clan flags belonging to different family powers in Moonbay.

They were also taking a break by snacking on a pack of Strawberry Churro-style Donut Sticks that Mint Bell bought some time ago.

"Geh. It's too sweet. Next time, I should buy the Garlic flavored."

"That sounds wrong on so many levels."

Carla made that disheartening comment while gnawing on her Churo. They were ridiculously hard to chew, even for her cat fangs. Yet somehow, Mint Bell bit at them with the speed of a hamster as if they were marshmallow. In the end, she had to eat them otherwise it would be wasting food.

"Your owner is Wendy Marvell?"

"Yes. And she is not my owner, she is my friend. We grew up together since she was young. She raised me when I hatched out of my egg."

"Ooooh! A cat that can be born from a bird's egg!? C-could your parents be a Chimera!?"

"Stop."

Carla gave Mint a hard glare. The girl with the copper headphones around her neck took the hint and nervously nibbled at her Churo. She didn't like the taste, but forced her swallow the super-sweet strawberry flavor.

"It's going to be difficult to find someone. Especially when you need a Mage to help you out. But it's not like they're going to waste their time conquering neighboring clans to give you the time of day."

"Little girl. That statement was loaded with two many plot points. Please explain properly or else even my own intellect can't catch up."

"To sum up, Mages here serve various Field Lords who ultimately serve a Family Power in Moonbay. There's the Takeda, the Da'te, the U'esugi, the Oda, and hundreds of major and lesser Family Power. To simply put, they all want to become the next Mage Grand Master to rule over the Mages in Moonbay."

"Why the fuss? Can't they run a Mage's Guild like they do in Magnolia?"

"What's a Can Building Magnet?"

Carla slapped Mint Bell across the back of her head. The little girl cried a little, but bit her tongue to stop her tears.

"Don't treat Mage Guilds so cheaply, little girl."

"I don't know what a Mage Guild is! It sounds like a club that rich girls go to after school, but their level of magic learning is more for art. The Mages you see around you here in Moonbay are all independent. They live to acquire a high class in the city by serving a Feudal Lord."

"That sounds too complicated. Write a letter to their Mages' Council to tell them to fix this mess."

"… For a cat, you're brutal!"

"I hate asymmetry and inefficiency. That's why I keep pushing Wendy to be a useful girl no matter how weak or scared she was."


	12. BIG DOG

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~12~**  
 _ **'big DOG'**_

* * *

Wendy Marvell was weak and scared.

"S-Sky Dragon's Wing Slash!"

The Mage from Fairy Tail summoned the air to her two thin arms and she whipped them around like a pair of whips in her two hands. They coiled and churned the space around her, ultimately batting away several of the men who were attacking her.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't be doing this sort of bad thing!"

"Ho-hooo! That's some butt-kicking magic you got there! Heh. Looks like I can't slack off either!"

Avalon Railburn grinned as he faced several men armed in iron Katanas and a couple more who carried fire and lighting in their open palms. They all followed after a thin young man in a nobleman's cloth, the second son of a Field Lord, while bearing a fist-print across his busted face. It was signed by the boy in the poncho not too long ago.

That same boy's smile widened to a new dangerous form and an evil glint cross his eyes.

"Here we go! Let's Party!"

Avalon Railburn stretched out his hand. Opening up his palm to throw out all of his fingers and thumbs, magical sparks danced all over his glove.

It ignited a set of 5 Energy Blades from his finger tips, made of pressurized flames that could slice through metal like a killer sword.

Plasma Torches.

"X-Calibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!"

The boy threw out his hand, slashing the 5 blades that moved like magical claws, and he struck them into his enemies. Katanas were either diced into shreds or turned to molten slag. Thrown magic projectiles of fire and lightining were warped and reflected away by the flucation of intense heat.

The second son of the Field Lord and his bodyguards were blown away in an instant. It's as if a tsunami appeared and was bias enough to only hit that man and his lackies.

"M-Mr. Avalon! Th-that's too much!"

"… Meh. Couldn't really control my power output anyway."

Avalon gave that irresponsible comment as Wendy pulled at his poncho to keep him from kicking in the mangled form of the nobleman and his bodyguards any further. The boy didn't like his fun being interrupted like that.

However, that was not the real issue.

"… Sh*t."

"D-don't… swea….. swear… Uguuu…"

Avalon's fighting spirit was taken out like a campfire put out by sand. Wendy lost all the air in her lungs and any words in her mind were buried like a shovel to a hole.

It was because the nobleman had called in a new enemy.

The best way to describe it without striking too much fear, would be how it looked like a giant mecha covered in thick armor plating and wielding a steam-gatling cannon.

… Actually, it was a giant mecha covered in thick armor plating and wielded a steam-gatling cannon.

"… Mr. Avalon… What is that?"

"… It had hundreds of names in hundreds of languages as it's widely used in hundreds of national battlefields. So we all call it 'We're f***ed'"

"… I'm sorry. I can't bring myself to say it like that. Could we call it a Big Dog?"

"That too."

The giant mecha covered in thick armor plating and wielding a steam-gatling cannon, designated 'Big Dog', aimed its weapons and let its cooper barrels spin like a drill.

*Vvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* *RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!*


	13. SOUR PLUM

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~13~**  
 _ **'Sour Plums'**_

* * *

After some time, Wendy Marvell ended up crying again.

"… Don't worry, Wendy. I promise to buy you a new dress. It'll be even prettier than the one you had."

"Th-that's now what I'm crying about…"

The Mages Wendy Marvell and Avalon Railburn were currently in hiding from the enemy mecha Big Dog. After running like idiots throughout the city while avoiding flesh ripping steam bullets, they ended up stowing on board a copper merchant ship's storage hold. Wendy was curled up next to a barrel, her clothing all torn up from the recent escape from the Big Dog mecha, while Avalon was sitting on a crate, popping some of the cargo fruit into his mouth.

"Sour Plum?"

"….."

As if hitting an untold weak spot, Wendy Marvell looked away.

"What?"

No sure what to make of the situation, the Mage of Moonbay scratched his head.

"So what now, Wendy?"

"I don't know… Wait. M-Mr. Avalon. I-I don't mean to be rude, but didn't you start this mess?"

"… Right."

"You just realized that?!"

Wendy shriveled up in her spot next to the barrel of cod, all the while Avalon laughing like a hearty sailor.

"It's pretty simple really. Since we've gave that Big Dog a run for its money, it's bound to lose a majority of its steam fuel. Give it 10 more minutes of operation time and it'll shut down. That mecha type of suit are great on the battlefield, but everyone complains how their fuel time is really short. Heh, it's our win."

"… I want to go home."

"Oi. Don't put on that expression as if to say 'we're definitely going to lose.'"

The boy in the poncho tried to brighten the girl's spirit, by throwing a hunk of imported cheese at her.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hit you in the cute face."

Despite the pain, Wendy ended up nibbling on the piece of food. She then realized this was her third time in committing a crime.

Dine and dash. Assault and Battery (Avalon mostly). Now, stealing food.

"… I'm a criminal."

"Relax. You're an outsider, of course you don't know the laws here. The judge will pardon you on that account. The final verdict would be even lighter if you have some extra pocket cash by the off chance."

"… Mm...Ah!"

The girl gave a small sound and Avalon suddenly shut up. No one said anything or told him to, but something happened that made the reckless and talkative character just sealed his big mouth completely.

It was the look of dread that were brimming in Wendy Marvell's eyes.

"… Don't tell me… you need to use the ladies room."

"…"

Wendy Marvell did not answer. She could not answer.

Every part of her mind and body were staring out the ship's port, witnessing the descent of the afternoon sun beyond the horizon.

"… N… no… not now."

As if playing a cruel joke, that setting moved faster than usual.

In 3 minutes, night will fall.

 **"No... No... No- no-no-no- no-No-No- NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"... W...Wendy?"


	14. SETTING SUNS

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~14~**  
 _ **'Setting Suns'**_

* * *

Carla saw the setting of the sun. She froze in place.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

"H-heh!? Heh!? Heh!? E-even if you can talk like a human, Darjeeling, at least don't shout all of a sudden! M-my blood pressure is already low without any excitement."

Mint Bell slapped the ringing from her ear after she heard the shout. She and the white cat had just left the police office they had visited to look for the girl named Wendy Marvell. Obviously, they had no luck in finding her. Just when they stepped out of the front door, Carla let out a brutal scream without warning.

"… Hey. Darjeeling… Wh…why are you turning even whiter than your fur? What's wrong?"

"Wendy… At this rate, night will fall and she'll… No!"

Carla unleashed her magic in the form of bird wings sprouting from her back. She didn't bother running to pick up speed, she just jumped up and flew as fast as she could. She left Mint Bell behind.

"W-wait! Darjeeling! I-it's dangerous to go out at night! There's all sorts of thugs that spring out here and there! You can't go about on your own like this!"

"If I don't find Wendy and bring her to safety – she'll be forced to turn into that wretched monster! If I don't stop her in time, she'll suffer!"

All because Wendy Marvell had acquired a certain curse from her recent adventure.


	15. RED RUM

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~15~**  
 _ **'RED_RUM'**_

* * *

"… Wendy. Down. Good girl. Breathe. That's it… W-want a c-cantaloupe?"

Avalon Railburn made those soft sounds as if trying to tame a rampant cat. Instead of an angered creature, it was Wendy. She was somehow smashing her forehead against the wall of the ship.

This freaked out Avalon, the Mage who could recklessly unleash 5 Energy Blades like magic swords with the grace of Dragon Claws. No joke.

"… Wendy. D-do you want some bread? Or some wine? H-how about both, to calm your nerves. I-ignore the fact that you're a minor."

 _ ***Bam* *Bam* *Bam***_

"… I-if you keep injuring yourself like that, you'll lose more than a few brain cells."

 _ ***Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam***_

"… Little Wendy! Little Wendy! Won't you be my bride!?"

 _ **… *Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam -Bam-Bam-Bam -Bam-Bam-Bam~!***_

"O-oh sh*t! Th-that didn't snap her out to make her slap me in the face like a regular response. It's just making her hit her head even harder!"

 **"Run."**

"…"

Wendy Marvel slammed her forehead one more time into the wall. Slowly, she turned to the boy in the poncho… making him turn white all over.

Tears drenched Wendy's small face, as black smoky lines crawled over her flesh and hair.

"Mr. Avalon! Please Ru—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…Before the girl could even finish her warning, an untold horror struck her tiny body with great vengeance.

Her body flipped away from the wall, arching and stretching at impossible degrees across the floor. Things enlarged and grew from under her clothing, ripping out to become things like scales and spikes. Her mouth was open, her voice was screaming, and her eyes were hollow with pain.

Dumped with coal. Shot with 10 000 volts. Draw and Quartered. Iron Maiden.

There was no single description that could match the agony that small girl underwent.

"… W… Wendy? Gu-byaaaah!"

Avalon Railburn wanted to reach out, and he received a hand.

It looked like a hand of a skeleton, the size of a wagon, made of smoky black oil.

It slammed into his chest and shoved him against the wall with the force of a killing animal.

"Guwaaaah!"

The boy in the poncho struggled to pull free. It was useless, the pressure only increased every time he budged. He could feel his entire rib cage and hips about to reach breaking point.

"Sorry, Wendy. This is going to sting a little so… bear with... this…. Oh… sh*t…"

Avalon swore one last time. It was not because his body had reached the breaking point.

It was because he finally saw Wendy Marvell, in her new form.

Wings of living black oil. Smoky dark lines carved across her body like tribal markings. Her once fresh-milk skin stained in the color of rotten seaweed, fish like patches stuck to her thighs and shoulders. Her ocean-blue twin-tail was replaced by a set of thick tentacles that quivered and wavered.

"… Wen…dy?"

 **"D-don't look at me with those eyes! I beg of you!"**

Wendy Marvell… had become a creature unknown to humankind.

All because of the curse she acquired in her recent adventure before leaving Fairy Tail to find a cure.

A Curse Under the Night.

"PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	16. CHECKMATE

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~16~**  
 _ **'Checkmate'**_

* * *

What should have been a bloody battle to the bitter death between a reckless Mage and a cursed Creature, ended up being a battle between wits.

"Checkmate, little girl!"

"Uwa-uwa-uwaaa!"

Avalon Railburn grinned like a fool as Wendy Marvell shriveled up like seaweed under the sun. Despite Wendy's sudden transformation due to her curse that is triggered at night fall, the atmosphere was somehow laid back.

Although, seeing the girl's wings of living oil moving around the chess pieces would definitely scare the pants off normal human. It seems Avalon wasn't human to begin with if he could smile like a lottery winning idiot.

"Let's change color."

"I-I can't. I have to use the white pieces, or else the curse in my body can't tell between the dark pieces and its fingers."

"Tch. So stingy."

Since the two had been playing chess for quite some time, Avalon ended up switching their little game to good old fashion Chinese Checkers that used colorful marbles.

"Who'd ever thought the goop that's clinging to your body feels calm while playing board games."

"I-I was surprised myself. It would either go on a rampage everywhere I go, or just makes me sit in a corner and play various board games by myself. It even tried playing a dungeon crawling campaign with several character sheets by itself. It's really frightening."

Avalon nodded as he watched the threads of living oil stretch from the wings that came from Wendy's green back. Like fingers of an old man, they moved its colored marbles across the star-like grid with gamemaster like accuracy. Already the first move, the black oil took away five of Avalon's red marbles.

"You said this was a curse."

"Y-yes. I contracted it by accident when my friends and I were fighting against a Dark Guild as a request."

"Dark Guild?"

"U-uhm. I-it's like a Guild that the Mage Council doesn't recognize. I guess in your culture, it would be those clubs that rich girls go to after school, but are illegal."

"Aaaaaah. Hey! Q-quit eating up my red marble soldiers! They have parents too you know!"

"I-I'm sorry! B-but I can't control this curse. I-it hates to lose to you again!"

Though Wendy Marvell was on her hands and knees the entire time, never moving them even by an inch, the marbles on her side were being moved. The threads of black oil moved those marbles automatically. It was like Wendy was a spectator and the oily curse was the player of this match. Frankly, Wendy didn't even knew how to play Chinese Checkers using marbles.

"It seems the Dark Guild my friends and I destroyed specialized in Hexes and Curses. When I was chasing after their leader who fled the scene, I accidentally contracted one of their Curses they've been developing."

"…"

"I went to check several doctors, including the one who helps my guild, Fairy Tail, but no one knew what this curse was. So…"

"…"

"… I lied to my Guild that I was going on a solo mission, when really I want to find a way to get rid of this frightening curse. I've been struggling to find a possible cure, even seek out alternatives like Herbal Therapy, Mixing and Neutralization with Poisons, and even travelled to Purification Springs. In the end, none of them worked."

"…"

"That was until I heard about a possible cure could be found in Moonbay… So I ended up here… Losing my living and travelling expenses, getting separated with Carla… and… meeting you, Mr. Avalon."

"…"

"… M-Mr. Avalon?"

"Checkmate."

"… Heeeeeeh!?"

Wendy Marvell snapped awake, but the curse that was thriving on her body had an even better reaction. The tentacles that acted as her hair wriggled madly, the black wings of living oil shriveled like dying seaweed, and the scales on her body were flapping like angry clams.

It's because Avalon leapt his red marble over one blue marble after another, like a trail of lit gunpowder. In one turn, he captured all of Wendy's blue marbles. To add salt to injury, the boy in the poncho did it with the only red marble he had in his army.

"Hah! My 30th Win. Pay up!... Uwooooooooooooh!"

"Ah! M-my curse is throwing a fit again! I-I can't control it! I-I'm sorry, Mr. Avaloooooooooooon!"

To conclude their board game, Avalon Railburn was thrashed around by Wendy Marvell's black wings that turned into a pair of skeleton hands to strangle the boy.

"W-w-wait! Wh-why is it gripping its fingers one by one as if it's going to do an Ora-Ora style pu—Bugyaaaaah!"

"Gaaaaaah! C-Curse! Curse! Stop hitting Mr. Avalon! With that many punches, he'll die!"


	17. CAT, BELL, DOG

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~17~**  
 _ **'Cat, Bell, DOG'**_

* * *

"This way little girl!"

"W-wait *pant* *pant*. I-I have small l-lungs. *Pant* *pant*."

Carla the white cat and Mint Bell the girl with copper headphones raced to a certain Moonbay Dockyard. There were hundreds of ships, either copper merchant ships or steel war galleons, and they almost looked identical to each other if the cat and girl were not seasoned sailors.

Yet, Carla was flying straight for one particular merchant ship.

"It's this one! Keep up little girl, or I'll leave you behind!"

"H-how can you tell that the ship named M.E.S.S. Atago is the one where your friend is hiding."

"My nose is sharp. Nothing can escape it once I track its scent."

"Wow. We're really similar on so many levels. You can smell the darkness and I can hear the darkness. We make a great pair! Like Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson!"

"I don't have time to take be part of a Comedy Duo act! I need to find Wendy or…"

"… Or what?"

Carla trailed off on her sentence, and Mint Bell wondered why.

It was because the flying cat saw a certain Big Dog dashing right up behind the girl who looked no older than 10.

"BEHIND YOU!"

"… Ah."

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*


	18. OUR PARTY

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~18~**  
 _ **'Our Party'**_

* * *

"… C… Carla…"

In a certain merchant ship that suddenly had its side blown wide open, Wendy Marvell had finally found her best friend since their childhood days. The white cat the size of a walking handbag, Carla.

However, their reunion was not kind.

The cat known as an Exceed was lying limply in the girl's arm, covered in bruises and trails of blood.

"Carla! Wake up! Say something! Carla!"

"… I'm sorry. You must be Darjeeling's friend, right?"

The girl with the copper headphones around her neck, Mint Bell, stood in front of Wendy Marvell. She too had bruised and some blood from the cuts done by shrapnel. However, she was able to stand.

It was because whatever attacked her was blocked by a giant band-iron Buddhist Bell that hovered in front of her. The bell gave a dull sound, a soothing sound despite its size being three times the mass of the 10 year old girl. But it was a sound that rejected evil and calmed the flames of destruction around her and Wendy and Carla behind her.

The enemy that struck out was one unit.

A giant mecha covered in thick iron plating, wielding a steam-gatling cannon in one large hand.

The Big Dog.

It fired its killer weapon at the girls within its vision.

"Bell Liberty!"

Mint Bell gave out a cry, one that caused the Buddhist bell to disappear like a phantom. It became a pack of blue fire, which shot out in multiple directions to become small square bells engraved with the wings of righteous liberty on their bodies.

They fan out and swarmed the Big Dog, mimicking a massacre of missiles.

 _*DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON*_

The steam powered mecha took the shower across the orb-helmet and bulbous chest. The attack punched in dents and started to rip small gashes into its tought carapace. Still, it kept standing to brace against the rest. When the last of the missile bells exploded across the mecha, it kicked on its steam-boosters and shot off towards its targets. It aim to defeat them by simply running them over.

"Bell Castle!"

Mint Bell crossed her arms together and then threw them out, as if she rejected any accusations against her existence. The floor of the broken merchant ship shook and out shot towers of Golden Oriental Pagodas that carried hundreds of small bells at the edges of its curved roofs. The Pagodas spun around like tops, throwing their bells about to make them ring all over the air.

A chorus of 1000 songbirds.

Those spinning Pagodas launched off themselves and moved in a criss-crossing formation. Their objective was to block the Big Dog Mecha.

The machine refused to lose.

It raised up its steam-gatling and shout out at the spinning towers. The golden skin of those magic bell towers held together, but Mint Bell could tell their plating were being eaten away to the core by the second. The steam-bullets were like termites to wood.

"Q-quick, we have to run or… Eh!? A Squid!?"

Mint Bell reached out, only to recoil instinctively. She never saw Wendy Marvell in her human form. Right now, she witnessed the poor girl in her cursed form. Her eyes couldn't pry away from the wings of living black oil.

"A-aaah. Aaaaaah…"

"Calm down, kiddo. It's not like she wanted to look like that."

The girl who could throw magic in the form of cultural Bells jumped when a certain fingerless glove touched her small shoulder.

She whirled around to meet a certain boy in a poncho, Avalon Railburn.

"But first of all. Why didn't you bother saving me from that pile of scrap wood?"

"I-I'm too confused to give a proper response! A-and how can you still smile with your face covered in blood like that."

Avalon Railburn blinked. It was as if she told him he grew a horn on his head without warning. To confirm, he actually touched the top of his head instead of inspecting the blood that bathed his entire face.

"… Meh."

With a uncaring shrug, he walked past Mint Bell (who continued to stare) and crouched down to Wendy Marvell.

"… Hey."

"…"

"… Simply put: do you want to kick this guy's butt."

"Yes."

Wendy Marvell raised her head. Before she received the curse, she had always been a timid girl. Though she was good a fighting and can wield powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, she still shied away from complete strangers or run away whenever someone offered her a Sour Plum.

Tonight, the killer glow in her eye could not be hidden by the inhuman tentacles that acted as her hair. And this murderous aura was not entirely the curse's doing.

"That monster hurt Carla. I won't forgive him."

"Then wipe off those tears and take your stand. It's time to deliver the final judgment to all those who wrong you."

With a small nod, Wendy Marvell rose to her feet. Her skin was the color of rotten seaweed, fish like scales clung to her shoulders and thighs. The black oil like wings on her back twitched and shifted, as if mimicking the grace of an insect's antennae.

In her small arms covered in sickening scales, she cradled the white cat Carla close to her small chest.

"Heh-heh. First, let's restarted the introduction. The name's Avalon Railburn. Named after the legendary castle that forged the holy sword Excalibur and where the great King Arthur was laid to rest."

"Mint Bell. That's my name. Contrary to my first name, I hate mints. Never could stand them. But there is nothing I hate more than people who are unfair. So please be careful, your selfish whispers cannot escape my ears."

"… I… I am Wendy Marvell. The Sky Dragon Slayer. Carla and I… Carla and I are Mages of Fairy Tail!"

Avalon Railburn put on a grin. It was neither reckless or foolish. It was the type where it said 'we're taking the victory today, problem?'.

"Alright! Here we go! Let's Party!"

The moment the Big Dog smashed through the Golden Pagodas, the battle had started.


	19. BOSS BATTLE

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~19~**  
 _ **'Boss Battle Ship'**_

* * *

Three Fighting Mages versus One Steam Mecha.

The arena was on the upper decks of the shattered merchant ship, the M.E.S.S. Atago.

Battle, start.

"X-CALIBUR!"

"BELL LIBERTY!"

The Mages who were born and raised in the city of Moonbay made their move first.

The boy in the poncho activated his spell, unleashing the 5 Energy Blades in the form of long glowing swords and made of pressurized flames. The blades appeared over his finger tips and thumb and he slashed them outward at the Big Dog Mecha.

The machine raised its arm, catching the fiery blades with its thick arm-guard that acted like a shield. Though the blades sliced cleanly into the iron plating, it did not get a straight cut through. It was stopped and stuck halfway.

Avalon clicked his tongue, but he didn't frown one bit.

"Checkmate."

The Big Dog had no clue what he meant.

"Bell Force - Shower!"

A flurry of bell-themed missiles buried the mecha from every angle imaginable. This gave Avalon enough time to pull out his spell blades and leap aside to land next to a certain girl with copper headphones.

"Mint right? Your attack was too weak. Don't you have anything heavier?

"C-combat isn't my specialty. My Bell Magic works best in defense and purification of evil. B-besides, your magic didn't exactly shred that piece of junk like a sardine can."

"Meh. Too lazy."

"Y-you call than an excuse!?"

As the two Mages of Moonbay city bickered, the Big Dog had leapt up high into the air on steam-boosters and wanted to stomp on them.

"I'll… I'll crush you!"

A pair of oil streams reached up into the air, transformed into skeletal hands, and caught the flying mecha as if it were a simple bird. Before anyone realized it, those skeletal hands just up and threw the machine into the ship's deck. The action was like throwing a tomato and into the ground and see what happens next.

"You hurt Carla… I… I cannot forgive you for doing that!"

The skeletal hands clenched their fingers one by one, bulking up the hardness in their bone-frames, and just unleashed a barrage of blows into the pit where the Big Dog had fallen into.

If it were in a certain shy girl's character, she could have been screaming _'Ora-ora-ora-ora-ora-ora'_ like some kind of hot-blooded action hero.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Giving out a yell that only a beast would make, Wendy Marvell continued to thrash out at the machine.

"Kkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-Ah!"

The girl choked when she felt those wings turned into fist hit something she didn't expect.

The Big Dog was alive, barely. It climbed out of the pit it was thrown into, steam leaking from the cracks in its armor, and steadied its faltering steps. Gripped in its hands the size of barrel lids were the skeletal hands that connected to Wendy's back.

As if playing a game of grapple-wrestling, the Big Dog twisted its wrist. It was enough to flip Wendy Marvell's entire body upside down in the air. Like of it as lassoing an animal and yanking on the rope real hard to send it flying.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Wendy Marvell gave out a shriek, breaking the monster like façade she borrowed not too long ago. She screamed even harder when she saw her head was flying towards a broken beam with a sharp end. Cursed or not, it will run through her eye and out the back of her cerebellum.

It will kill her. There was no escape.

And the only thing she could do was.

"Carlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hug her dear cat friend to protect her.

"X-Calibur! Lancelot Saver!"

Pressurized flames extended out of nowhere like a shooting rope. It sliced through the sharp beam and diced it into harmless firewood. A figure bearing a flag-like poncho rushed in between the hard landing and a flying maiden.

Catch.

"… Mr. Avalon."

"Hey-yo. Nice rage out back there, Wendy. A+."

Avalon Railburn carried Wendy Marvell in his arms as if she was a princess in a story book, standing onto a pair of beams, above a pit of sharp and broken wine bottles. And he did this all with that trademark grin of a lottery-winning idiot.

"I'll be frank. I don't understand your situation about your curse too well. Beating the sh*t out of my enemies is my only specialty."

"… I… I see."

"That's why I decided to upgrade myself and give you a hand."

"H-heh? Wh-what do you mean by that?"

Wendy Marvell shriveled up like a drying seaweed in Avalon Railburn's arm. The one who carried her only gave her a firm nod.

"I'll help you in finding a cure for your curse. In fact, I know some people who might have some details on that solution you're looking for."

"… Wh… why are you doing all this for me? W-we've only just met… I-it's too sudden to be lending a hand to a complete stranger like me."

"Hah-hah. You sound like as I'm proposing out of the blue to you."

"… Uwa-uwa-uwa-uwa-uwa! M-my cheeks are turning red! N-no, no! Even my body is blushing!"

"Ha-ha! You look cute when you smile. That's my only reason why I want to help you. Because it'll be a sin if a cute girl like you can never smile properly again."

"…."

Tears welled up in Wendy Marvell's eyes. They were thick enough to come down as never ending streams that cross her small green cheeks. They were hard enough to wipe away the smoky tribal markings that were carved into her face and neck.

This… was Wendy Marvell. A girl who was always shy and timid to strangers and would always run away when offered a Sour Plum.

When she thought she was forced to fight her curse and darkness alone… she gained a supportive hand in her time of need.

"Thank you… Mr. Avalon."

"Ha-ha. Grow up to be a hot girl and let me properly propose to you, deal?"

"Yes… W-wah! Waaaah! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Th-that's not what I meant! I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to accept that! Ah! N-no, I'm not saying I don't like it. Stop! That's not it! I-I'm too young to be – No, no, no! I cannot acc-acceeeeee, gya-gyaaa-gyaaa!"

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

"… Um."

Avalon Railburn and Wendy Marvell snapped out of their exchange. They turned to Mint Bell, who stared at them while pointing to one side.

"We're still in initiative, you know."

"… Ah?"

"…Heh?"

The boy and girl gave a small sound, when they noticed a large mass of metal running at them with the ferocity of a bull. No, a stampede of bulls. No, a stampede of bulls carrying a steam-gatling cannon.

"Sh*t."

"Eep!"


	20. NEW HOPE, TWIN SUNS - end

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~20~**  
 _ **'New Hope, Twin Suns'**_

* * *

It was time to draw the final curtains of this battle.

Final Round Start.

"Bell Shinto!"

Mint Bell jumped off the low beam of a mast and charged up her magic. By throwing her hands out together as if launching a heavy shot put over her head, she summoned several thick ropes that stretched all over the ship deck. They all possessed small bells tied to them, along with straps of shrine-tassels, and the bells began to chime in a musical like unison.

Those ropes moved on their own, to wrap around the Big Dog Mecha like a pack of white snakes.

"X-Calibur! Railgun Burst!"

Avalon Railburn slide across the deck and ending his movement with a roll of his body. He crouched under the tied up mecha and splayed out his hand. The 5 Energy Blades that resembled glowing swords across his finger tips receded and formed a small ball that filled his hand. With a star-like ignition, it fired a pillar of concentrated flames that took the shape of a holy glowing lance that raced to the heavens.

The Big Dog was consumed in that ferocious light. The heat gnawed at its armor, twisting and bending the parts that gave in to the extreme flames. The armor saved it from being completely melted, but its loose joints were welded over to prevent it from moving or even escaping. The beam it was caught in launched it high up into the sky.

"… Seriously, I can't believe you've gotten yourself in this mess. Without me, you really are hopeless."

"C-Carla! Don't pick me up! Y-you just woke up and you're injuries—"

"This pain I carry is nothing compared to the agony of the curse that has ruined your life, Wendy. Please do not deny me the right to act as your trusted Exceed in your time of need."

"… Thank you, Carla… Then, I leave the rest to you."

"Fly!"

There were two Mages who took to the sky like a heavenly angel. They were both from another city called Magnolia, in the another nation called Fiore.

They were Mages of a Guild called Fairy Tail.

One was Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer. One was Carla, the Exceed Cat with wings.

Together, in life or in the battlefield, they were inseparable.

"Finish it, Wendy!"

"I call to the heavens. I call to the wind. I call to the air. Grandine, please lend me your strength."

Wendy Marvell flew up higher and higher to the sky, with Carla carrying her by the back and pulling her closer and closer towards the nightly heavens.

The girl who was cursed with a monstrous body wanted to reach out, to touch that dark sky. She wanted to ask why was she in this mess.

"Fast winds that run the heavens – VERNIER!"

An aura of green light burst from the bodies of Wendy Marvell and Carla. The power it carried doubled their flight speed to break through the sonic barrier and catch up to the flying Big Dog, even sweeping right past it.

"Power of the stout arms that tear the heavens – ARMS!"

The girl raised her palm into the air, opening a complex Magic circle above her head. It casted a holy blue light, imbuing her small body with the strength of 100 soldiers.

"… So… That's what she meant when she said she was a Mage of Fairy Tail."

"The magic style, the composition, the law of change and effect. They're completely different than our magic."

Mint Bell and Avalon Railburn looked up from the flaming ship, watching Wendy Marvell prepare her finishing move with her own magic.

"… The wind… is obeying her will."

"Wh-what type of insanely powerful spell is she relying on any way."

"… I think it's called—"

"Sky Dragon's…"

Wendy Marvell and Carla of Fairy Tail, unleashed their combined wrath.

"…WAVE WIND!"

A hailstorm of drilling tornados were casted down, as if they were launched by the heavens themselves. They shot down to spear their tails into the mecha, crushing in its mechanical innards and automation gears that ran the machine from the inside out. It ripped off its arms, broke its legs, and forced its orb-head to crack and bent itself in like a popcan.

Everything were thrown down back into the deck of the broken merchant ship, metal carcass and drilling tornadoes altogether. The crash ignited a shockwave, hushing the raging flames across the broken ship and scaring the edges of the ocean to run away from the shore in full flight.

Engraved deep into the bottom of the drilled ship was only a broken orb-helmet that resembled a stepped pop can.

"…"

"…"

The two Mages from Moonbay City stared at the destruction that was beyond the scope of their magical experience. In the end, they agreed on one matter.

"Fairy Tail Mages must be monsters."

"I agree."

Avalon Railburn and Mint Bell nodded in unison. That was until they heard a distant rumbling.

"… Sh*t."

"… Eep."

A noise was racing through the city and was making their way close to the Moonbay Dockyards. A chorus of horse whinnying and chrariots rolling could be heard.

It was an Army, consisting of several Field Lords and followed closely by Ground Lords, Samurai-class Mages, and hundreds of soldiers with magic swords and spears. They all carried banners of different Family Power who run the life of Moonbay.

Takeda. Da'te. Oda. Uesugi. Mori. Hojou. All of them.

"…. D-Disengage. Disengage. Disengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The two Mages of Moonbay who served no Field Lord whatsoever, broke out running.

Wendy Marvell and Carla witness the horrendous sight themselves.

"… We should follow them."

"Agreed."

Without any hesitation, Carla carried Wendy by the back and flew themselves away to closely follow Avalon and Mint's heels.

"Wendy! You over did it, even for my reckless standards!"

"Uuuuuh! I-I'm hearing too many selfish whispers that say 'draw and quarter them! Draw and quarter them!'"

"I-it's not our fault! That metal beast deserved that level of punishment."

"I-I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

… This was the Small Adventure of Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail.

 **[END] _~ See you in Space, Magician  
Emerald Sonata [June 04, 2016]_**


	21. MOVING FORWARD

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~21~**  
 _ **'Fly Forward'**_

* * *

Let us recap.

 **Wendy Marvell** was a girl from a Mage Guild called Fairy Tail. As much as she wanted her story to continue with her beloved friends and comrades, sadly she could not due to various circumstances.

All of it was related to the curse she caught in her small body. A curse that changes her into a strange creature between a living seaplant and the biology of a squid.

To be honest, she had no clue what to make of it.

"So you came all the way here to his h*ll hole of a city, just so you can fix your body."

"P-please don't make it sound like I'm desperate for a plastic surgery!"

Wendy Marvell landed in a city called Moonbay. To summarize, the city was not like Magnolia, both in structure and in culture. The city was different, it was a cross between a Feudal Kingdom with Copper Castles and based their technology on Steam.

Their Mage and Magic system were also completely different. Mages in Moonbay are not part of any guilds, they actually serve various types of Feudal Lords like Samurais of the Warring States Period. Not even a Magic Council who govern them exist, only a Grand Archmage. Also, those who were classified as Mages in Moonbay, had a higher class than the regular citizens.

For example, Wendy Marvell accidentally bumped into a Mage and he wanted to slice her with a Tree Sword because he considered it an 'insult.'

"W-wait! Wait! I said I was sorry! N-no! Don't hit me with that dangerous looking spell! M-my head will be destroyed if you doooooooooooo!"

…Fortunately, she befriended a fellow Mage of that same city. His hierarchy was on par with this attacker... more or less.

"HERE WE GO – LET'S PARTY! X-CALIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"

Although, he is reckless to the point where he would not only obliterate the attacking Mage with his Plasma Torches that can ignite from his finger tips – but also erase an entire street full of wagons, stores, and steam cars with steel-cutting flames.

"M-Mr. Avalon! You overdid! Q-quick, we have to run or they'll try to arrest us again and force us to pay for damages!"

"… Meh. That kid who won't stop yelling that he's the Mayor's son is at fault, so why do we have to be responsible. Besides, I wasn't hitting him. I'm lecturing him in place of his lazy father."

"Mr. Avalooooooooooooooooooooooooon!"

That Moonbay Mage that Wendy Marvell was fortunate in come across, was named—

"Ha-ha-ha! Hey there cutie, the name's **Avalon Railburn** , named after the legendary Castle Island where the Holy Sword Excalibur was forged and where the great King Arthur was put to rest! What's your number!"

"Please stop flirting and run awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

And so continues the Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell.


	22. CASTLE MEETS FISH

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~22~**  
 _ **'Castle Meets Fish'**_

* * *

"Hey-heeey, buddy. I need your help."

"No. I don't have any money to lend you. Please get out of the church."

In the city of Moonbay, Wendy Marvell was trying to figured out what curse she had caught in her body from her recent adventures prior leaving Fairy Tail in secret. Thanks to her new companion, Avalon Railburn, he was willing to guide her through town to find a possible solution.

It started with seeking his 'friend' who worked part-time at a local church.

That friend's name was **Salmo Saylar***. Somehow, he reminded Wendy of a walking salmon based on the nasty frown he had. Also, she kind of felt an air of constant misfortune haunting him.

"Seriously, Avalon, I don't have time to hear about your problem."

"Oh don't worry, this isn't my problem. It's hers."

"Who?"

"The girl you keep missing if you only look at eye-level."

"Stop playing a prank on me, Avalon. You used up this month's quota."

"Please look down by three inches."

"…What are you... Oh… U-um… Hello…, I… didn't see you there."

Wendy Marvell walked over to a corner of the church, curled up, and cried.

"… What misfortune."

"Hey, Salmon. Isn't that copyright?"

"It's Salmo Saylar you reckless idiot."


	23. FULL EXAMINATIONS

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~23~**  
 _ **'Full Examination Body'**_

* * *

In the church of Moonbay city, the boy who worked part-time there had a form of specialty in the field of Magic.

Curse and Hexes.

"Simply put, I was stricken by a cursed since birth. It's thanks to my aunt who was jealous of me in being prettier than her, then she up and put a curse on me… Only to find out I was a boy, not a girl. Sigh."

"… I'm sorry… I don't know how to respond to that backstory, Mr. Salmon."

"Salmo."

After Wendy Marvell calmed down from her… short introductions, she had a chance to personally talked to the one named Salmo Saylar. To best describe him, he always looked upset, troubled, and in turmoil no matter what the occasion was. Even if it was his birthday… oops, just mentioning it in front of the boy seemed to make him even more depressed.

"A-anyway. Avalon mentioned you are knowledgeable in understanding the foundations of curses and jinxes, correct?"

"It's because I carry so many in my own body that I've developed a knack in breaking down their function and being able to predict and avoid their negative backlash from time to time."

"Then… Do you have any methods in understanding the curse I have."

Salmo Saylar took a moment to examine Wendy Marvell. He even asked her to do a twirl and put on a cute pose as if she had finished her transformation into a Magical Girl.

"… Wh…what was the purpose for those actons, Mr. Salmon?"

"No reason. You look like the type of girl who would be cute in doing such heroic poses, I became too curious for my own good."

"…. So. You were taking advantage of me?"

"Yes."

In the end, Wendy Marvell ran back to the familiar corner in the church, curled up even smaller, and cried harder.


	24. CAT AND GIRL

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~24~**  
 _ **'Cat and Girl'**_

* * *

"I don't trust you Moonbay Mages."

"The way you said it sounded like a racist comment, little kitty."

Sitting outside of the church that Avalon and Wendy were visiting (to investigate her curse, not prayer, sorry), was Mint Bell and Carla. Mint Bell was a Moonbay Mage, a small girl of 12 years of age, wore a white vest, and had a pair of copper headphones around her neck. Carla was a Mage from Fairy Tail, and she was a simple walking and talking white cat that was the size of a snowy handbag.

They were talking about world problems and government issues.

"Simply put, your Magic groups have no sense of organization. You don't even have a Mage Council to regulate your movements, let alone put you all on a well deserved leash."

"I don't know what's so special about a Mage Council run by old men who do nothing but play with their pet birds at cafes all day, but we do have one Grand Archmage who watches over us. He's old, but he's the type of old guy whose good at keeping his rock hard abs in one piece despite his age. My guess because of this fact, no one dares to talk back to him no matter how evil or cruel that person is."

"That is irrelevant information. Please do not casually share that piece of detail with me again."

Carla twisted her kitty lip as her tail wagged about. Mint Bell couldn't help grabbing it.

"Nyaaaah! M-my tail! Aaaanh. D-don't touch it! It's too sensitive! Guuuuh!"

"Oh-hoo. So you're the type of cat character who gives out cute sounds whenever someone grabs your tail. How adora-"

The cat Exceed held no mercy as she clawed up the 12 year old girl's face.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"JUDGEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!"


	25. FINAL VERDICT?

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~25~**  
 _ **'Final Verdict?'**_

* * *

"..."

"..."

"... M-Mr. Salmon? What is the verdict?"

"I'll be frank, Miss Wendy. I have no freaking clue as to what your curse is... And It's Salmo Saylar, not-"

"Th-then are you saying...this full service physical examination was all in vain?"

"Unfortunately yes. So please stop crying in that corner. Three times a charm isn't necessary right now."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. How do you expect me to marry?"

"I'm a Cleric. In Moonbay, that position doubles as a medical doctor. So you're safe."

"MR. AVALON! PLEASE PUNCH HIM!"

"Wh-whoa! That's not something a small heroine like you should sa—DON'T YOU DARE YOU RECKLESS B*STARD!"


	26. MAIDEN SCORNED

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~26~**  
 _ **'A Maiden Scorned'**_

* * *

Wendy Marvell calmed down after she finished buttoning up her clothes. Although, she was still sniffing every now and then.

At least Avalon Railburn helped to save her dignity when he beated the cr*p out of the part-time Cleric, Salmo Saylar. That said cleric was buried in a pile of leaves that were being prepared for burning. Justice was served.

"Cheer up cutie, we'll pull through."

"I don't want to be rude, but you're making it sound like this is our problem as a whole. This is my curse, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"… So… you were only saying those words to cheer me up?"

"Yup."

"….. Thank you."

Despite those words, Wendy ended up crying even harder. Avalon Railburn helped to wipe them away with the edge of his poncho.

"Listen. Salmon said he still has a chance of figuring out if you showed him your squid form. Maybe then he would be able to properly diagnose what the problem is."

"B-but that other form is too frightening… and embarrassing! I-it turns my body all oily and it forces my clothes off!"

"Yup."

"You're thinking about how I looked when I turned back to normal the other night… with my clothing all torn... right?"

"Yu—"

"AVALON YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Unable to control the built up stress inside her tiny body, Wendy accidentally casted Sky Dragon Roar on the reckless idiot, sending him flying off into dimension X.

"... EEEEEEEEEK! H-He's flying towards that active volcano! Noooooo! I-I-I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"


	27. EVAN-GEL(01)

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~27~**  
 _ **'Job Hunting with Harpoons'**_

* * *

"Haaaaa? A Job?"

"Yup?"

The one who were speaking this time was Carla, along with Avalon Railburn. Somehow, the boy in the poncho looked like he had crawled out of a volcano, covered in soot and smelling of brimstone. Nonetheless he was in one piece.

The group consisting of Carla, Avalon, Wendy, and Mint had moved to another location. It was an open café, served by cute girls in cute highschool-themed waitress uniforms. The place was called Mai-Atago... Please do drop by.

Avalon Railburn began their important meeting as if it were planning for a final battle.

"First off – we're broke. I don't have money, Wendy has no money, Mint has… some money but only enough to support herself, and you, miss white cat, obvious have no money."

"Is this enough to pay the food bill?"

Carla plucked out a wad of cash from her backpack and dropped it onto the table. Avalon instantly worshiped her.

"My darling cat goddess!"

"D-don't convert so quickly with motivation of stealing my money! B-besides, this isn't enough to cover for long-term living expenses. And there's no way I'll let you handle that money on your own!"

After a scuffle, the cat won by scratching in the boy in the poncho's face and stuffed her money back into her backpack.

Oh by the way, Wendy and Mint were talking amongst themselves, talking about girly things like what vegetables would make their chest grow, what type of fish have the right vitamins to make their hair nice and glossy, and what exotic perfume are they using… despite being visciously young. So they ignored the argument and life-death battle between the Exceed and Moonbay Mage.

"In Moonbay, you can't be lazy. Mages here either serve a Lord of various rank and or they serve an army. But since the army sucks big time, being the lord's pet dog is better than nothing."

"Just how does your Magic System work exactly?"

"Very simple. Allow me to use these pepper and salt shakers to explain. The Salt is high quality, so let us tag it as a Feudal Lord. The pepper is cr*p, so we'll label them as Mages."

"... You really have a low expectation of yourself, don't you good sir."

Avalon placed several Salt and Pepper bottles across the table. He started his explanation with folded hands and a pair of glasses he pulled out of no where.

"This is only the beginning."

"Who are you trying to mimic?"

Evange-


	28. FEUDAL MAGIC

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~28~**  
 _ **'Feudal Magic'**_

* * *

Let us explain the Moonbay Mage and Organization System.

This kind of like Samurai from Ancient Japan.

During the times of the Warring States Period and the birth of Pre-War Edo (modern day Tokyo), Samurai was a class in itself. They were higher than the nameless commoners but under the Lords who rule the lands and the respective continents.

Samurai serve these Feudal Lords as their soldiers, their retainers, armed vassals, to military captains and generals of the lord's army.

In Western terms, a Knight who serves the King and Queen.

Mages in Moonbay are no different.

Once they've trained themselves to use Magic as an Art of Warfare - much like the Code of Bushido, art of the sword, or horseback archery - they automatically achieve a class that is above the regular commoners. They also gain the right, an unspoken license so to speak and to serve a Lord of a district in the major city of Moonbay.

The benefits are immense.

A personal piece of land, some farming counties, payment and food supplied from these lands, and extra financial bonuses in serving the Lord as their fighting unit.

This automatically gave these Samurai like Mages the power over the common rabble. Punching, kicking, debilitating, bullying, or down right murder under the pretense of 'self-proclaimed' justice, is authorized.

"I've made my conclusion. You Moonbay Mages are messed up."

"Says the little kitty cat who looks cute when she's angry-GUWOOOOOOOOOOOH! D-DON'T BITE MY POOR FINGER LIKE A ZOMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIE!"


	29. WORLD PROBLEMS?

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~29~**  
 _ **'World Problems...?'**_

* * *

Wendy Marvell and Mint Bell were having a nice chat together, as small and cute girls.

"Hey-hey, Miss Mint, where can I buy the newest brand of fishnet stockings? I heard they're in season right now!"

"Say-say, Little Wendy, you should try out the Strawberry Shortcake Donuts they're selling at the nearest Café! They're holding a special sales where if you buy three, you get a Dragon Plushie for free!"

"Wow! Miss Mint, I love the softness of your hair? What conditioner are you using to make it so silky and glossy. Wah-wah-wah. It feels like the fur of a baby kitten!"

"Oooh! Little Wendy, I'm envious of your legs! I wish I could grow mine to be as long and as curved as yours! What should I do so I could wear cute stockings without them falling off my thin thighs."

"Aaaaaah! Mint-Mint! Let's play a game of Truth or Dare. The loser has tell the winner their most embarrassing secrets. Three sizes are okay!"

"Uuuuuuh! Wendy-Wendy! Please let me measure your waist and tell me your secret in getting such a firm tummy! Are you doing hula dancing?"

...

… To sum up, they're discussing major world problems. Ahem.

"Mint! What color underwear is your favorite? I really like Blue Stripes!"

"Wendy! What size brassier do you use? They look so well rounded despite your age!"

… Yeah.


	30. BUNNY OR SWIMSUIT?

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~30~**  
 _ **'Bunny or Swimsuit?'**_

* * *

…. Ahem.

Jokes aside, the Mages from Moonbay and the Mages from Fairy Tail face one major dilemma.

They don't have money. They needed a job.

The best way to remedy that depressing situation was—

"Mr. Avalon. Please don't look at me with those eyes. I refuse to work as a Bunny girl in a Casino."

"No, no, no. Why would I think about something as ridiculous as that, Little Wendy? You're best suited in wearing a School Swimsuit and act as a recruitment post for a Magical Girl's Sexy Swimclub."

It involved a lot of crying and one-sided kicking to the face.


	31. MOONBAY REQUESTS

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~31~**  
 _ **'Moonbay Requests'**_

* * *

Avalon Railburn cleared his throat, spitting a clump of blood from his lips as he massaged the swellings on his face that bore a footprint that somehow matches the bottom of Wendy Marvell's shoes.

They were followed by Carla the Exceed Cat and Mint Bell the Mage who can drop a Buddha bell like a hammer, where the latter was playing with the former's tail as if a scout learning how to tie a knot.

"First off, we need a job. And we can't rely on the inconvenient system that you Fairy Tail Mages use back in your side of the world."

"How is walking up to a Request Board in your guild, pull off the form, and register it with the Guild Master that complicated! And please don't refer to my Guild as if they were strangers of a foreign land with a foreign culture you cannot understand. It's rude."

"Meh."

Giving that nonsensical and uncaring response, Avalon carried a stack of papyrus paper slips. They were not request forms that Wendy normally would see in her guild. Rather, they were freshly written not to long ago by various clients and job givers that the group had came across through the city of Moonbay.

Clients as in random people they met, Avalon threatening, Wendy restraining, and forced to accept their offers.

To simplify this idea: think of getting side tracked from hundreds of Side Missions in a mystic video game and completely forgetting the main storyline altogether. That's the idea in a nutshell.

Avalon waved that stack of important paper that resembled a wad of cash, by treating it as a fan to cool him down in the blazing afternoon heat.

"I know I hate the cold, but the Summer Peaks here in this town is crazy… Sigh. Okay, straight to business."

"Yes. Please stop dragging the main plot of the story."

"?-?-?"

Avalon held in his hand those Side Quest that he and Wendy gathered. They were minor request for aid within the town: Searching for a lost cat, helping out at a local hospital raffle, coordinate a bingo tournament in someone's back yard, security work, some hard-boiled-detective work, and unnecessary orders like 'I want a Syrup Dip Donut with Vanilla Frosting, no milk or sugar in my coffee, and a chocolate chip cookie with 10 chips more than cookie dough'.

"… Yeah, we can burn that last request we picked up."

"Stop! If you add up the payment from all of these request together, it's no more than 35.56 Jewel Pieces! Please think about our failing economy."

"Meh. I was sh*tty with math in kindergarten so whatever."

"Please don't swear in front of a chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllld!"


	32. FIRST JOB

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~32~**  
 _ **'First Job - Shirts and Skirts'**_

* * *

The first request.

"Okay Wendy, strip."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Avalon Railburn and Wendy Marvell were conducting an important task that was part of their job mission.

The location was set in a tailor's shop that was difficult to find in a winding maze of streets in one of the lower level districts of the feudal town Moonbay. The place was called 'Ashenbride Tailor and Company'.

"If you don't take off your street clothes, how will we know if these costumes fit children of your size and frame? I mean, look at how cute this Shrine Maiden with the Mini-skirt is! It'll definitely be a winner if the manager uses your photos as advertisement."

"Stop! I-I don't want to change into such dangerous clothes. Th-the skirt is too short, it'll casually show my underwear if I so much as fidget. Also, without stockings covering my legs, I'll catch a cold!"

"Then how about this China Doll Dress. It covers all the important parts of your body!"

"No! There's a major weak point in its defenses and that's how there is a considerable gap over the chest area. I-is this really healthy for young children? A-and I may be small, but I'm still twelve and a half! I-I'm not exactly a child."

"Hey. How does this Butler suit look on me. Why don't you try that hot French Maid costume just for kicks. We can make it a couple shot!"

"You say it's a Maid Outfit, but it really looks no different than a micro bikini! I refuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse!"

In the end, Wendy Marvell was given the ultimate costume that forced the Ashenbride Tailor shop to blossom with business.

A cat girl.

"That's it, Wendy! Lift your paw higher! More! Now, widen your eyes and add some tears for this Big Brother! There we go! Okay! Smile for the customers!"

"N…Ny…Nyaaaaaaa…. *Sniff*…"

Wendy was indeed using her tears, and she didn't bother to act.


	33. SECOND JOB

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~33~**  
 _ **'Second Job - Dunce Cap'**_

* * *

The second Job Request.

"Fore!"

"M-Mr. Avalon! That's not how you spell Four! Please write the word properly on the blackboard so the children can follow you… And stop doodling in the corner! It's distracting!"

"… Meh."

Wendy Marvell and Avalon Railburn were called upon to work as assistant teachers, as the home room instructor of the kindergarten class who was 3.5 month in her pregnancy suddenly went into labor and had to go on sick leave.

The school was titled Cambridge University for Bright and Blooming Young Adolescence. It was… a very fancy Day Care and Kindergarten for Age 1 to 7.5.

"Alright, children. Please repeat after to me… Doe. A Deer, a female dear. Ray, a pot of golden sun. Me, a name I call myself. Far—"

"—A long way to run but you can never escape this Mage's Plasma Torches! HERE WE GO LET'S PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"AVALON! STOP! DON'T SUDDENLY ACTIVATE YOUR LASER CLAW MAGIC TO GET RID OF THE FLY THAT'S BUGGING YOU! YOU'RE SCARING THE CHILDRE…CHILDREN DON'T CLAP, YOU'RE ALL BEING A BAD INFLUENCE TO AVALON! PLEASE STOP!"

In the end, they were given half payment and Avalon Railburn ended up staying after school in detention.

"…. Why the dunce cap, Teacher Wendy?"

"Please reflect on what you did today before asking me that question again, Mr. Avalon..."


	34. THIRD JOB

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~34~**  
 _ **'Third Job - Taste Test'**_

* * *

Third Request. for Wendy Marvell and Avalon Railburn was:

"Carlaaaaaaaa. The moon looks so beautiful tooooniiiiiight… Don't you think, mmmmm? Come on, say I love you too to me, Carlaaaaaaaa."

"… Ho, ho. A drunk Wendy is viciously cute! I like it!"

Wine taste test…

… The company was called 'Ashenbride Dwarven-Style Meadery with a bit of Elf-Herbs' (literally the full name).

"Aviiiii *Hic*… *Hic*….. Kiss me."

"WITH PLEASURE, MILADY!"

In the end, they receive ¼ payment and Avalon ended up using that money after being sent to a Hospital Emergency Wing when a certain White Cat and Mint Girl scratched him in the face and kicked him in the groin.

"… I regret…nothing… guuuuuuuuuuuh…"

And the cycle of jobs continued in a similar fashion.

... Sadly, the next morning.

"H-heh!? C-Carla! Wh-why are my clothes all off, yet I'm wearing a School Swimsuit… C-Carla! Wh-why are you crying as if someone crushed your heart. Wait! Don't run away screaming, 'I tied up your beloved tail in a seaman's knot'! Please explain the details of what happened last night! My hear hurts and I don't know whyyyyyyy!"

It's called a Hangover, milady.


	35. SEVENTH HEAVEN

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~35~**  
 _ **'Seventh Heaven Hospital'**_

* * *

"So tired."

"Mmfff-mmm-mmmfff…"

Wendy Marvell let out a tired sigh, while Avalon Railburn in a full body cast sat down on the curb in the hospital courtyard with the girl. The Sky Dragon Slayer felt exhausted, even more than the training regimes that a certain Armored Mage back in her guild would usually put her through (or else 'special punishment').

"… I… I miss Fairy Tail."

"Mm-mmmff?"

"….I want to go home."

"Mmmff."

"….. I want to have a nice warm bath, have a meal, and talk to Lucy, Natsu, Grey, and Erza… Actually, I want to see them right now…"

"… Mmm?"

"Yes, now. When does the next train to Magnolia depart?"

Just when Wendy Marvell walked off with that thought… Avalon fell over. He tried to grab the girl before she left, but his full body cast was no different than a knight's armor without the joints.

So he tipped over like wooden plank. He ended up landing on his broken arm.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"… EEEEEK! Mr. Avalon! I'm so sorry!"


	36. PERCEPTION NATTIE 20

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~36~**  
 _ **'Perception Natural 20'**_

* * *

"I'm worried for your friend."

"Sh-shouldn't I be the one to say those words, little girl?"

Carla and Mint Bell were in the cafeteria of the hospital church that Avalon had been registered into. For the note, it was under the pretense – he fell down the stairs (not being slashed up by a talking cat.)

The small girl with the puffy vest and copper head phones had to jump on her tip toes to insert her coins into a machine that magically summoned a desired drink from its internal pocket space. She got herself an Orange Soda and one Peach Soda.

"Here you go, little kitty."

"It's not diet!"

The cat from Fairy Tail and the girl from Moonbay ended up sitting at a table in the open-yard cafeteria, drinking their beverages in silence.

"*Buuuuurp*"

"Th-that is completely unlady like."

"Sorry. But it's really fun once you chug down a good portion of cold soda down your warm throat and let it out big roar. It makes me feel like a lion sometimes."

"It's what a sloth would make if it's too lazy to sing properly!"

"You should try it."

"No."

Carla pushed her soda can aside, staring at the courtyard. Her eyes were on Wendy in the distance, trying to hoist a statue back to its original sitting position. Yeah, that statue was Avalon in the full body cast.

"This is going nowhere. We're only wasting time. Running around picking up random jobs will get us no closer to finding the solution. In the end, we barely have enough money to even buy a ticket ride back to Magnolia if we wanted."

Mint Bell tilted her head with a lovely smile, before ruining the atmosphere with another cute burp.

"Ahem. Excuse me. Well, Pyramids and Pagodas weren't ever built in a day. Things like this takes time. Thing about the Alchemists in the old days, the process in turning lead to gold was not a simple road to walk through. It is always convoluted with uneven pavements, obstacles, and rough crosswords. There is no one way to find a single solution to a cure. This is even more difficult if the curse your friend carries in her small body is completely unidentified."

"….."

"… What's wrong Darjeeling?"

"Don't call me that…. Why do you suddenly sound so smart?"

"Please don't insult me. I may look small in your eyes, I have a PhD in Magical Music Theory and published a Thesis of conducting Purification Rituals with Bell Formations and Music-based Magic."

"…. Good heavens, you're a monster like the rest."

"G-guh! D-don't hurt my feelings so bluntly!"


	37. WENDY CAPTURED

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~37~**  
 _ **'Wendy Captured!'**_

* * *

"… Mmmm."

"Sorry pal, but I'm taking this little girl with me."

Avalon Railburn sat helpless on the curb of the hospital courtyard, witnessing a stranger knocking out little Wendy Marvell with a wooden club in the shape of a war mace.

The boy in the poncho would have ignited his blades and slash this enemy in one swing before he even appeared…. However, he was locked down by the stupid full body cast he was trapped in.

So, all he could do was watch as this man in a dark blue cloak and wooden mace pick up the unconscious Wendy into his arms.

A drop of fresh blood slipped through her hair, staining the emerald grass the color of liquid crimson.

"….. Mm…mmmm…"

"Relax, I won't hurt her. She's merchandise. It'll be bad for business if I were to damage my company's goods so recklessly."

"…. Mmm-mmmfff?"

"You guess right, buddy. I'm in the human trafficking business. Problem?"

The man in the dark blue coat hoisted Wendy Marvell over his shoulder, giving the girl a gentle pat on her sleeping back – pretending to be a father picking up her napping daughter from a simple hospital visit.

No one but Avalon knew the truth of his identity.

"….. Mmmmm."

"Sorry, no can do. If I drop her now, the client will be p*ssed. Besides, her value is too high for me to let go. Not only is she the right age to be in elementary school – she can use magic. My client would be most excited to play with her as his new toy… "

"…."

"Again. I won't break her… I can't say the same for my client however…. Hey, man. You okay?"

The man in the dark blue coat stared down at Avalon Railburn, who fell over like wooden plank again. He tried to grab the man's ankle, to lock him down and call for help.

Full body casts are annoying.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"… Hey man. There's no need to cuss like a sailor. This merchandise is still an innocent little girl you know."

With that lazy comment, the Trafficker carried Wendy Marvell off – with the same grace as a loving father cradling his sleeping daughter from a hospital visit.

"…Mm…mmmm….MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"


	38. Chapter 38

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~38~**  
 _ **'Rescue the Dragon Slayer!'**_

* * *

"How dare you let that criminal take Wendy away like that!"

"P-please stop scratching at his body! Not only are you making him itch even more under the cast, I can't work under these conditions to chisel him out!"

Carla and Mint Bell were informed of Wendy Marvell's capture. This happened when they noticed Avalon Railburn screaming to the high heavens in his full body cast that worked like a suit of armor without joints. They found the boy tipped over, his exposed fingers pinching onto a piece of cloth that he tore from someone's pants, and was trapped on the ground, like a turtle flipped on its back.

Right now, Mint Bell was working hard in using an ice pick and hammer to chisel out the young boy and his poncho free from his ridiculous restraint.

"H-hold still, Avalon! Or I'll hit a—Ah… I'm sorry for hitting your jugular vein. I-is it bleeding internally?"

"Gaaaah! Why do the people of Moonbay make such ridiculously designed magic and contraptions. This cast material is hard enough to survive and Abyss Break Spell point blank. How do the doctors expect to get him out!?"

While the cat the size of a hand bag and the small girl with copper head phones tried to crack open the shell, Avalon was silent the entire time. No thrashing, no yelling, nothing.

"… Oh god. Mr. Avalon! Please don't tell me you're bleeding out when I poked the back of your neck with the ice pick!"

"Don't just stay still and act all cool with the silent atmosphere, Moonbay Mage! Answer me! Where did those monster take poor Wendy!"

 ***Tick!***

"Ah."

"Ah."

Mint Bell and Carla gave out a small sound, when their chisel and cat claws suddenly found the absolute weak spot of the messed up suit of armor. Like a sheet of glass to a tuning fork, the whole thing shattered and fell into a pile of white dust.

Standing in its place, was Avalon Railburn, with his poncho.

"… M-Mr. Avalon?"

"M-Moonaby Mage?"

"….. I'll kill that f***er."

At those simple words under a blood red atmosphere, Mint Bell and Carla pulled a 'See No Evil, Hear no Evil, and Speak No Evil'… Allow this narrator to be Monkey #3 *covers mouth*.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~39~**  
 _ **'A Simple Cleric Back Up'**_

* * *

"Talk, or I'll crush you."

"Are you begging for my help or threatening me? Please choose either one."

Avalon Railburn brought Carla and Min Bell with him through the city. Freed of the stupid full body cast, he left the hospital and went searching around town.

However, he wasn't looking for Wendy Marvell… **he will** , but not just yet.

Instead, they all returned to the church where Salmo Saylar was working at. He was currently sweeping the floor, armed with a tattered broom and dust pan.

"Don't you have the right connections to the underworld?"

"Which one? The Nether Realm or the Criminal Underground?"

"Whichever one the son of a b*tch snagged Wendy to."

"…. Actually, I know of one particular organization. And they have ties to the Nether Realm Magic."

Salmo Saylar swept up some broken glass and a shattered metal goblet. The head of the church was dumped by his secret lover and he was drowning his sorrow in the wine that was used for this morning's daily sermon. In the end, the head priest threw a fit that involved a lot of 'casting off' of his clothes to show the word his 'absolute purity', before finishing the act with a beautiful portrayal of an oil painting melting from the mouth of a portrait.

In other words, Salmo Saylar was stuck in cleaning up the mess, hence a big bottle of bleach and disinfectant sitting next to his feet.

"The Ring Keepers."

"Go on."

Avalon Railburn was tapping a finger in his crossed arms impatiently. Regardless if he was smiling or snarling – he really, really, really wanted to punch someone right now. Carla would scratch him up back to the full body cast, Mint Bell wasn't of age, so he is unable to think of anyone but Salmo. The part-time clerk of the church was staring back at the reckless boy in the poncho with a flat expression.

"First promise me you won't strike me down with great vengeance and furious anger."

"Keep dragging the plot, good pal, and I might oblige in promising the opposite."


	40. Chapter 40

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~40~**  
 _ **'Rings and Circles'**_

* * *

"The Ring Keepers are an underground organization who focus their business in magic arms dealing and human trafficking. Their target demographic are mostly children or kids in middle school."

"I see. That gives me more reason to obliterate the suckers."

The conversation was shifted into the insides of a small steam-powered car. It was round in body and round in wheel covers, giving it the image of a small beetle. It blasted fire and smoke from the exhaust, despite running on clean well water as a source of fuel.

No. It was not a magic-power car. It was 100% Steam... think green, people.

"Hey, Salmon. Why does it smell like your steaming tuna for dinner?"

"If that's another Salmon joke, I'm kicking you off at the next cliff - even if you're the driver."

Everyone was gathered inside the car: Avalon in the driver seat, Mint Bell riding shotgun, with Salmo Saylar and Carla stuck in the back. They were stuck deep in their seats because Avalon was flooring the pedal to make the vehicle clock at more than 88 miles per hour.

"Mr. Railburn, please slow down. At this speed of over 88 miles per hour, we might accidentally dive into a slip-space phenomenon and bet sent 10 years back in the past. We don't have that much screen time to jump back to the future."

"Past, present. I don't really care about math like that. If this bucket of bolts that yours is able to Never Ending Story us to where these Rug Butters taken little Wendy – I'm content."

"… This isn't my car. It's the head priest's. So please don't let your reckless antics obliterate this vehicle, or else he has every reason to eat me alive and spit me out in time to say 'you're fired'."

"Meh. Bite me."

"I would like to do that with the ferocity of a lion, but it would look wrong for a young man like me to do that to the a young man like you."

"Meh."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **FAIRY TAIL:**  
 **The Small Adventures of Wendy Marvell**

 **~42~**  
 _ **'Triangulation Metrics = Hand Wave'**_

* * *

As Avalon and Salmo were having a heavy battle conference in the beetle-shaped car, Carla and Mint Bell had their own war plan underway.

"Little girl! Stop fiddling with the car radio and take this matter seriously!"

"I am taking it seriously! I'm looking for Channel 54.2 FM, the Esper Mystery radio series. It should be starting any minute now."

"Wendy is in the middle of a dangerous crisis. How in Earthland do you have the mood to listen to a cheap radio drama!?"

"Mmm. Channel 27.9 AM, comedy skit, no. Channel 21.2 FM, oldies classic, not that one."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Darjeeling, I'm busy. I'm trying to find the right frequency to channel in on the location of Little Wendy."

"….Heh?"

"Magic can cause a distortion in the air waves. It's not that noticeable to human senses, like a dog whistle, but a concentrated amount of magic particles in one area could cause enough interference in radio reception and data encoding."

"…."

"You mentioned Wendy is a Dragon Slayer Mage, right? Even though she is young and inexperienced, her magic itself has a high concentration of magic particles radiation from her respiration, skin, and the airwaves from her movements. Also, her magic is super rare so the sound of interference it gives off via radio waves would be unique."

"….."

"The Esper Mysteria radio drama on Channel 54.2 FM is known to have the purest frequency in Moonbay and it was design to remove the occasional crackles and interruptions from major sources of mana concentration. It would remove all noise factors and hone in on Wendy's magic aura, since it's foreign in Moonbay air space. It's almost like an exotic animal that's unique in one country being more easily noticed in another country when it shouldn't exist in the first place…. Mmm – Aha! I've found it! Whoooo! S-such huge interference! I-it sounds like a chorus sung hymn of a horror drama!"

"…. Little girl. Why are you suddenly sounding so smart?"

"Didn't I tell you, Darjeeling, I have a PhD in using Music Theory for Magic Formulation. One of my journal thesis was using Radio Waves to Detect Magic Distortions like a radar system."

"JUST – FIND – WENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


End file.
